


Siren Song

by knic28



Series: The Pirate and the Sea Witch [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pirate AU, hydrophobia tw, the problems and benefits of homosexual pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though a rough life of poverty and abandonment had made her strong and tough, there are certain things that Ymir will always be weak against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

It is a well-known fact that the Maria Sea is a sea full of danger and monsters. There are horrible fates that can await any potential sailors, but there are also massive rewards occasionally reaped by those who brave Maria.

Ymir, being the almost stupidly brave pirate that she was, would face Maria any day with a smirk on her face. This was all well and good for her and her constantly-changing crew, until one clear, cloudless day.

The wind was gentle, but strong enough to carry the ship along. Not only that, but strong enough to carry sounds and voices in the air to Ymir's sharp ears.

Sounds and voices such as songs. Beautiful songs. Enticing songs. Songs that made Ymir just want to dive into the water and never resurface... Maybe she would just... slip in and listen to the song forever. It was so magical. It was everything she'd ever wanted. She needed to hear it forever. Yes. This is what she needed.

A soft smile and a contented look glazed over her face as she steered the ship closer to a gathering of rocks that sprung up near the shore of an island close by. The ship inched closer as Ymir crawled up onto the bow of it and stayed there on her hands and knees for a bit. She swayed unsteadily and her smile only grew larger.

Ymir sighed deeply, seemingly breathing in the song that had intoxicated her. With that breath, she stood and dove off the bow and into the ocean. There were shouts of "captain!" behind her, but Ymir neither heard or cared. She only swam on, desperately trying to get closer to the song. There were a few splashes behind her, but she didn't look back. She knew that her a few members of her crew had dived in after her, but whether it was to get closer to the music or to bring her back to the ship, she knew not. However, she would rather not share this music with anyone  _or_  return to the ship, so she swam faster.

It was so close to her, and yet so elusive. A blurry thought floated through her head as she swam:

_I need to find it. I need to find whatever it is that is making these sounds. Maybe it's an angel..._

What Ymir saw when she swam further was not an angel (though, they were angelic enough to fool Ymir), but a group of three beautiful humanoid beings. They sat upon the large rocks that Ymir had steered the ship towards singing perfectly and waving at Ymir. A lopsided smirk graced her features and she sloppily pulled herself along faster yet.

The rocks on which they rested were so close. Ymir was  _nearly_  there. She reached out and with a powerful kick, she grabbed the side of a rock with her fingertips. Ymir pulled herself up to rest her forearms on the rough surface and let the lower half of her body dangle in the water. She grinned adoringly at the maiden singing to her sweetly now. Even as something cold clamped around her ankles, that grin stayed in place. Even as her arms scraped against the side of the rock as she was pulled down into the dark water, it stayed. Even as the woman peered over the edge of the rock and waved goodbye to her (while still singing, of course), it stayed.

Somewhere in the back of her clouded mind, she knew she was dying and the part that knew was  _screaming_ at her to pull herself out of the trance she was in. But it was of no use; Ymir kept smiling and breathed in her first lungful of salty seawater. The light drifting down through the surface of the water above her diminished slowly until Ymir could barely see it.

Just as she was closing her eyes and accepting her death, the singing ceased and was replaced by a hollow silence. The water was rushing around her and someone was pulling her up with their hands over her ears.

She and her rescuer broke the surface; a rope ladder was thrown down and she was hauled aboard her ship. A few of the crew tended to her the best they could by stuffing wax in her and two other crew members' (Annie and Petra) ears as they coughed up water. She couldn't see anything. Her ears were blocked by the wax in them. She tried to clear her mind and sort out what just happened.

As soon as she was able to (which was probably sooner than she should've) she dragged herself up and over to the side of the ship to see what was happening. The sight that was before her was definitely  _not_  what she expected. In the place of the beautiful singing beings that had lured her to her almost-death, there were horrible, disgusting creatures.

Reiner, Bertholdt, Mina, and Connie were on the rocks with the creatures (sirens, Ymir belatedly realized). There were two sirens left alive, but one wounded. Three others lay bleeding on the ground. Ymir vaguely wondered why they were immune to the sirens' singing.

She thought about helping those of her crew that were fighting the creatures, but ended up not caring and letting them finish them off. They did so quickly and soon were back aboard the ship.

Ymir immediately called for the anchor to be raised (it had been dropped as soon as she had jumped into the water) and steered the ship back in its original direction. When it was sailing well enough, she turned to Reiner.

"What in god's name was that?" she demanded.

"Sirens," he responded matter-of-factly.

"That is not what I mean. I mean, why were you not affected by them and the three of us were?" she gestured at herself, Petra, and Annie.

Annie said nothing, apparently either not curious or already knowing the reason.

Petra quietly murmured, "Yes, why is that?"

Reiner smirked and replied, "Well, they are sirens. Their songs sound beautiful to those who hear them and as long as they sing, the listeners will see them as beautiful. They use this as a way to lure those near to them to their deaths."

"That does not explain why we were the only people on the ship affected by their song."

"Captain, the sirens' song is only attractive to those that would be attracted to the sirens themselves. I didn't think you assumed I looked like a man interested in women, and I certainly do not think that you look like a woman interested in men."

Realization dawned on Ymir's face and she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I see," she sighed. "My unquenchable thirst for beautiful ladies will be my downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> [everyone is gay plays]  
> gRHAIGHOIWEHAOIH YMIR UR SO THIRSTY  
> k so basically the crew is mostly gay but mina is the only straight one. there are more people onboard, but i only wrote about the canon characters.  
> anyways ye i hope u like and also i love this au ok thats all


End file.
